


We Were in Love

by ScarletEvening



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEvening/pseuds/ScarletEvening
Summary: "If maybe I had spoken up, maybe we could be in love."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOUGE | KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Kageyama pushed froward as best as he could. He was tired that morning, so It didn't help him very much when Hinata shouted.

"I WON! I WON! I WON KAGEYAMA, YOU HEAR THAT!?" They did their stupid little race like every other morning. They were now gasping, Hinata falling over onto his back, gasping crazily. He began to laugh. Kageyama looked at him, at the smaller boys face. There was a smile, so bright and sweet, you could probably get cavities from looking at it.

Kageyama shivered, _Why do I want to smile to? Don't smile, Tobio._ He concentrated his focus on keeping his face constructed he didn't realize that the second years had arrived.

 _"_ SHOYOOOOOOOO!" The voice rung though the early morning air,

"NOYA-SAAAAAAN!" Kageyama groaned in his head, he didn't want to deal with this chaos. He turned leaving the two of them to converse.

Heat rose to his cheeks. Kageyama growled, Why was he blushing? It angered him, he couldn't explain it, and he wasn't sure he would like the answer. He pushed the thought away, shooing it from his mind for the day.

Kageyama continued to fidget with the ball in his hand after practice, it was obvious something was on his mind, seeing as he couldn't focus on the voice calling his name. Kageyama's head was filled to the brim with the orange haired teammate of his. He remembered how it always bounced whenever they walked to classes together, and he remembered that he found it cute. _Really cute._ He hated himself for it, of course, he didn't want to admit it. His thoughts shifted from his hair to his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes that were simmering in pools of white, replete with emotion of every kind.

His eyes were different from what Kageyama had seen before, they were richer, in a way, wiser. Not as in an intellectual level, but rather something that Kageyama's minimized vocabulary couldn't describe. Kageyama quickly retreated the self-deprecating thought of his idiocy, thinking it sounded like something Tsukishima would say.

"OI KAGEYAMA!" Kageyama flinched in surprise. He grimaced in annoyance,

"What do you want, Boke?!" He growled in response. As per usual, Hinata clung on to Kageyama, begging him to toss to him. Kageyama, annoyed and embarrassed, denied, causing Hinata to become more aggressive with his actions, now swaying his entire body. Kageyama blushed even harder, he couldn't handle the contact that they were in.

In panic, Kageyama agreed, red faced. Hinata, being overly focused on the fact that he would get tosses from Kageyama, didn't realize the blushing Kageyama. Kageyama sighed once more before dragging his feet to the court.

Kageyama arrives home at a decent hour, not one his mother approves of, but one that allows him time to eat and have a break before going to sleep. He walked to his room after quickly eats his dinner, the gluttonous hunger subduing as he ate more. He lied on his bed, his mind still attached to the interaction with Hinata. He groans. He hates it when his mind is like this, he can't sleep or think of anything else. And he ends up fa— no, he won't say it. He never _ever_ wanted to admit it. But it was so hard for him. He wanted to spill everything he felt right in front of him, but he knew he couldn't, he knew that _he_ wouldn't feel the same.

Kageyama flipped to his stomach, "What can I do?" He murmured into the pillow, entangling his fingers in his hair. He wanted to scream, let all of his annoying feeling out and never feel them again. But then the warm feeling came back, the one that made his heart swell at the thought of him. Kageyama's frown loosened, unconsciously turning into a smile. It was gentle, peaceful. The bliss of the memories flowed though him. Though they had only become connected like this for a few months now, there was something about each day they spent together that was so perfect. His smile, his eyes, his scent, they were all things that Kageyama enjoyed.

Kageyama loved HInata Shōyō, well he hasn't realized that.


	2. PROLOUGE | HINATA SHOUYOU

Hinata woke up with a start, the sound of his alarm, blaring noise. He grumbled, still tired. He flopped back down onto the bed, giving himself a small bounce. He gave a silent scream as he dragged himself from bed, silencing the alarm in the process. He got up and began to walk out of his room. Instead of leaving, he walked into the wall. Natsu began to laugh,

"Nii-san!" She giggles as Hinata falls back onto his butt. She gets called by her mother and leaves, still giggling. He jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

After he's done, he rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. He slips into the chair across his mother and next to his sister, who has a short laugh after seeing the bump on his forehead. His mother laughs along with her, leaving Hinata in confusion. He looks at the time and bolts.

"Bye! I've gotta get to practice!" He waves at them as he runs out the front door. He grabs his bike and jumps on, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He watches the sunrise end as he is almost halfway to school. He Ikes a bit quicker, standing up on the pedals, letting the wind rush to his face as his hood drops back. He closes his eyes as he slows down. It was soon he arrived at the school gates. He looks forward, noticing the figure from the opposite direction. _Kageyama._ His heart thumped as he parked his bike the moment Kageyama landed on his feet next to him. They imminently began to run towards the gym, Hinata was already ahead by a few steps since he arrived early, only by a second.

"Oi, BOKE!" Kageyama shouted in annoyance, Hinata snickers. Hinata speeds up and so does Kageyama, trying to catch up. He was just about to catch up when Hinata reached the gym doors faster. He immediately drooped onto the floor.

"I WON! I WON! I WON KAGEYAMA, YOU HEAR THAT!?" He screamed in happiness. He was completely defeated by the time he had reached, also panting with his hands on his knees. Hinata pulled himself into a sitting position looking up at Kageyama.

He grinned, beginning to laugh. He laughed loudly. Hinata looked at Kageyama, _He looks so surprised!_ Kageyama's face faltered for a moment, before it immediately returned to a scowl. Hinata noticed. Of course he did.

Hinata always looked at every detail of Kageyama. He was always staring, looking at his features. His silky black hair that fell over his eyes when it was disarranged. His sharp blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean, their cerulean colour luring you in like a siren.

His thoughts were quickly disrupted, "SHOYOOOOOOOO!" Filled the thoughtful silence. Hinata jumped, quickly turning his head to look toward the source of the voice.

"NOYA-SAAAAAAN!" They both jumped up together to hi-five. Hinata smiles brightly, turning away from Kageyama. Tanaka walked over to the gym doors and unlocked the door, letting the bunch in.

Hinata dozed off for most of the day, not really paying attention, which is probably why he's failing his classes. His eyes wander round the classroom, occasionally falling bak to his text book to make it look as if he were paying attention. He stares down to the entrance of the school through the window. Kageyama's figure appears in his mind. Hinata was taken aback, but not surprised, he scolded himself in his head, _Why am I thinking of him now?_ But he couldn't stop either.

He was just so _fascinated_ by him. His bight eyes, gleaming in satisfaction as he watched his opponents falter as they attacked. He watched as his muscles tensed in anticipation, with each movement and second of the game.

Hinata repositioned his chin onto his palm.

How each step and breath was calculating and controlled as he set perfectly, moving in sync with Hinata. Hinata remembered how Kageyama looked, rather glared, when something went mildly wrong during their practice, yet on court, he was cool, as if nothing happened.

He jumped at the sound of the bell, ringing loudly, signaling that the day was over. Hinata pushed himself out of his seat, walking out the room and to Kageyama's classroom.

He walked though muscle memory, not even realizing Kageyama's presence. Well, until he got smacked on the back of the head.

"Boke! Are you even listening?" Kageyama sneered at the smaller boy. Hinata recoiled in surprise. He stuttered out an apology, mixed in with some sort of response. Kageyama sighed, continuing his walk to the club room. Hinata chased after him, finally being able to shout out some excuse. Kageyama simply rolled his eyes in response. Hinata continued to blabber about something as he walked to the gym, fighting back against Kageyama's periodic insults and remarks.

Their walk was seemingly short, time passing quickly with each word. Daichi had begun ordering out warm ups, along with Coach Ukai.

Their practice ended with Hinata's complaints once again about how he wanted to practice more. Hinata glanced at Kageyama, watching him toss the volleyball around in his hands. Hinata skipped over, shouting to get his attention. He quickly noticed how strange he was acting, usually he was more focused on arguing about some random thing that happened during practice. But right now, he was really quiet, like he was stuck in his head.

Hinata continued to yell his name trying to get his attention, all in vain. Finally his patience snapped and he ran at his teammate,

"OIII! KAGEYAMA!!" He voice rung around his own head and apparently Kageyama's too because he swung his head in Hinata's direction.

"What do you want, Boke?!" He barks back. Hinata grins and jumps up to latch his arms around Kageyama's neck. He started swaying around yelling on and on about wanting Kageyama to toss to him.

Hinata watched as Kageyama became a flustered mess and stutteringly agree. Hinata saw how he raised his hand to cover his face, how his eyebrows knotted.

Though he wanted to ask, his mouth wouldn't open. His throat dried and his lips wouldn't move. So he stopped trying.

Rushing off to their park, Hinata felt a blush grow on his face

 _Why am I blushing? What? Why?_ Hinata put his hand over his hand, _Did I think he looked cute? I mean he did look ador-_ He violently shook his head as he rushed towards the parks.

_Nope, nope, nope! Even if... its not like he's the same..._


End file.
